Queen Halbert
Queen Hama Halbert, née Hammerin'' ''("The Kicker Of Butts") is one of the minor but recurring characters in Nexo Knights. She rules over the Kingdom of Knighton with her husband by her side, and is mother to Princess Macy. The queen is a gold knight, and was a commoner that that married into the royal family. Her relationship with Jestro was somewhat distant, much like the King's relationship with Jestro, which eventually lead the jester to become evil. Description 2016 LEGO.com Description "Queen Halbert may present herself as the respectable Queen, but she used to be quite a warrior. She is quite capable at defending herself (and her husband) and it makes her heart swell with pride that Macy is a knight." 2017 Lego.com Description "Queen Halbert is the perfect combination of a powerful fighter and a docile ruler. She is calm, collected and polite – so she can fulfill her official duties alongside her husband, the King. And she is a strong, skilled fighter – so she can protect her husband if the monsters should ever dare approach him. She is a very diplomatic and patient woman, constantly mediating between her husband and Macy when they get in their fights over Macy’s future. She loves her daughter and her husband deeply. Just watch what happens if monsters try attacking either." The Book Of Monsters Description "Sheesh, the Queen comes from a long line of bashers, mashers and outright monster haters. What a pair of Royal Losers. He's Mr. Promote the kingdom, and she's Mrs. Let's mash some monsters. Hey, Halbert broke with tradition and married a woman of common stock. Gotta give him some props for not marrying an entitled princess." The Knight's Code: A Training Guide Description Her Majesty, '''Queen Hama Halbert', entered the academy as a commoner. She quickly earned her title- "The Kicker of Butts" -for her hard work on the training ground with her favored weapon, the hammer. Boy could she kick butt. She was the first freshman student to be President of the Impact Instrument Club, and she was the lead striker for the Brickland Brick-winning tournament teams, in year 004, 005, and 006. She was also in the glee club and every tapestry-dying tournament in her senior year.'' Personality A rather understanding and patient figure, The Queen is incredibly supportive of her daughter. Not only was she Macy's primary inspiration, but actively supported and encouraged her on her path to becoming a knight. Hama is rather crafty and resourceful and can make a weapon out of anything she can get her hands on, including squirebots. She tends to be incredibly protective of her husband, and is the more rational and level-headed one between the two of them. Synopsis Prior to the series, Hama was a commoner who became knight of the kingdom, likely being educated and graduated from the Knight's Academy. Even after being queen, she still trains in her knighting and combat skills. Her daughter Macy secretly observes her training regimen as a child, which inspires her to be a knight. Hama noticed Macy's true wish and gifted her a mace without the princess knowing, happy seeing her daughter's true calling. Like King Halbert, she invites Merlok the Magician and young Clay Moorington into the capital. Trivia * The name Hammerin, is a play on hammer - her weapon of choice - and either the name Cameron, or the name Erin. Gallery Appearances *70325 Infernox captures the Queen *70349 Ruina's Lock & Roller (armor) TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad ru:Королева Хальберта Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Halbert Family Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017